


Dear Loki, Love Thor

by epistretes



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, childish fart jokes, post-Thor:TDW, thor writes a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistretes/pseuds/epistretes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Foster comes across a letter that Thor has penned to Loki.<br/>Thor:TDW spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Loki, Love Thor

"Thor?" Jane Foster had just arrived home with some take out grabbed on her hurried way back from the lab. There was no response and she guessed that perhaps he had gone for a walk. It seemed he loved rambling around and soaking up the delights of Midgard when he did not accompany her to work. 

Settling herself on the sofa, she cracked open a bottle of mineral water and went to turn on the television for something meaningless to stare at until he got home. It helped her switch off even just a tiny bit. She was getting better at that since Thor had come back in to her life. 

Something caught her eye and she pulled a piece of paper toward her. Starting to read, she had a moment of panic and exclaimed aloud.

"No. I can't read that, it is personal."

"You can read it." Jane leaped two feet in to the air as Thor spoke from behind her. When had he come in? 

"I wouldn't want to intrude... "

"You should understand my feelings. Do you Midgardians not have the saying 'a problem shared is a problem weakened'?"

"Halved," she corrected automatically but he simply smiled at her. They often corrected each other on terminology and cultural misunderstandings and they felt it strengthened their bond rather than ignoring their differences. "If you're sure."

"I am sure, Jane. I will serve our delicious smelling dinner."

"Be careful, those metal edges can be sharp," she warned before taking up the paper once again. 

_Dear Loki,_

_From the moment I heard I was to have a little brother, I hated you. I was angry, upset and felt pushed aside. That is, until mother sat me down and placed a tiny, fragile and kind of heavy bundle of baby and swaddling in my five year old arms. From the moment I first held you and looked upon your sweet, sleeping face, I loved you with a ferocity that almost scared me._

_I remember that you suddenly farted really loudly and scared yourself awake. I would have laughed but your crying made me feel so protective. I hushed you, rocked you gently and you opened your eyes and looked at me - and you stopped crying and giggled. You reached for my face and I knew then, nothing would ever make you cry again if I could help it and if I could not help it then I would be the one to comfort you._

_"It looks like Loki likes you, Thor," Mother had said._

_"Can I be the one to protect him?" I asked and she smiled as I placed a name to this little bundle of giggles in my arms. Loki. My brother._

_I have never failed at anything more than my resolve to protect you._

_When we were children, you were always so adept, so clever. There was no prouder brother in all the Realms than I at your growing skills. When your seidr capabilities became evident, I boasted of you to all who could hear me. When people started to whisper behind my back about you being ergi, I did not believe it. My brave brother who fought with me was no ergi. He was brave and true and always had my back as I had his._

_I did not understand. I did not know how deep it cut you, how you began to store any slight; real or imagined. I was not able to be the brother to you I thought myself to be._

_When you achieved the status of first-kissed, brother, I was so jealous. I had just assumed that I would do everything first. An arrogant assumption I know, but that is how I felt at the time even as I pretended to be unaffected. The Lady Sigyn was quite the youthful beauty and I was determined to find such a lady for myself as well. Well, we both know how that ended. I had never been so embarrassed in my life and you were sure to mock and remind me the moment I forgot it for centuries. I long for your simple, brotherly mockery again._

_When we separated so that I could learn warfare and you for seidr lessons, I missed you like a missing limb._

_I made new friends in training and I was joyous when you joined us. I never thought it hurt you to feel like they only wanted your company because I desired it. I never meant for you to feel that way._

_They truly did enjoy your company, Loki. They, like I, just did not know how to express it, it seems. I had thought us a merry sextet. The merry friends and scourge of the taverns._

_My foolishness led me to not be there when you needed me most. Perhaps I could have convinced my precious brother that family is more than blood, than race. Instead, you were left for your heart and mind to crack and shatter alone even as I found mine._

_At my most angry with you, I never stopped loving you. Yet following my heart lost me my mother and brother within days of each other. My heart is a foolish thing, but it is all I have left._

_Loki. Brother. Best friend. You were always striving to be father's favourite. What you never realised is that you were ever my favourite. From the moment I first held you in my arms to the moment you died in them. You are my brother and I love you. Always._

_Love, Thor._

 

Jane swept the tears building in her eyes away and set the paper down. She hurried to the kitchen where Thor had set out dinner with a sad smile on his face. A smile like that had no right being on a face made for happy smiles and cheeky, lovable grins.

"He knew, Thor. He knew." She had not known Loki long and reviled him longer for Puente Antiguo and New York, but Thor had loved him deeply. She was sure that Loki knew even as he let his hate take him. She had seen him protect Thor and her with everything he had in those last, fateful moments. 

"He knew." Jane repeated it one last time and wrapped her arms around him. She might not be a muscle bound woman, but she swore she would be his strength through this. He needed her.


End file.
